Precious Violence
by Phenomstress
Summary: Chris Jericho has some issues to deal with. Will he overcome them? Or will they overcome him?


  
  
  
**Title:** Precious Violence  
**Author:** Marie  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything pertaining to the WW_E_, all of the Superstars and Diva's own themselves....and Vince McMahon...if you are reading this....I want my damn royalties! I'm tired of writing fiction and then see something similar happen on TV.....GIMMIE MY MONEY!  
**Summary:** Chris Jericho has some issues to work through. **Dedication: ** Bethany & Jamie   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter One**  
Clear Vision

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris Jericho. He is a WWE Superstar, but right now, he could give a fuck less. Chris walks out of the hotel lobby wearing a white tanktop and black jeans. His black hiking boots were laced up tight. His blonde hair concealed inside a baseball cap. But his appearance was still seen by fans. Jericho hated going out. Stupid kids always throwing shit at him because he plays a heel on TV.   
  
  
"Hey Jericho!" Some random guy yelled out towards Chris. Chris turned around, and the guy pointed his middle finger in the air. Chris just snarled, he walked towards the guy and used his obvious size difference as an advantage. The guy was suddenly regretting his previous choice.   
  
  
"What's your name?" Jericho asked harshly. The guy mumbled James. And Chris simply smiled and returned James' previous gesture. James said nothing. Chris smiled, "Now, James, is there anything else you want to tell me?" James shook his head violently, "No sir!"   
  
  
Chris smiled as he continued walking towards his rental car. He opened the door and threw his bag in the trunk. Chris sat down in the driver's seat and removed his baseball hat, his blonde and red tinted hair fell down around his shoulders. He turned his hat around backwards and placed it back on his head. He reached in the glove compartment and pulled out his Oakley's. He placed them over his blue eyes as he started up the car. He reached up and turned the radio off. He had to make a phone call.   
  
  
_Ring._   
  
  
Chris knew she wouldn't pick up. He was trying to call his wife. He heard from a friend back home, that she hadn't remained too faithful. She was at first, but all the cold nights at home had finally gotten to her.   
  
  
_Ring._   
  
  
Chris didn't want to believe it at first, but he knew it was the truth. It was rare for a relationship too last with that much pressure pushed to it. He wanted her to pick up, he wanted to find out if it was true.   
  
  
_Ring_   
  
  
He glanced at the clock on the car radio. It should be 2:36 a.m. in his hometown in Canada right now. She should be home. But she's not. _Probably out getting a fix_. He thought harshly. He couldn't stand her being with someone else. And he couldn't stand being without her. So either way he was fucked.   
  
  
_Ri...click._   
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
  
Jericho smiled, she had picked up. "Hey Angel."   
  
  
"Chris!?" Her voice sounded a little panicky. Jericho's defense suddenly shot back up to full force.   
  
  
"Whose there?"   
  
  
"Nobody, it's just me!"   
  
  
Chris was trying to figure out if he should believe her or not. He simply let out a long sigh. Letting her know she had frustrated him. "Fine, tell me that. I just wanted to call and check on you, but I guess someone else is checking you out huh?"   
  
  
"Bastard."   
  
  
"I know who my dad is. I'm waiting for you to deny it."   
  
  
"And if I did?"   
  
  
"We would've already crossed that bridge, but you have yet to deny it Angel! Now tell me! Are you alone or not?"   
  
  
It was her turn to let out a sigh. "No, I'm not alone."   
  
  
Chris laughed. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Chris didn't even bother saying anything else. He hit the power window button and waited until the window was fully down. Then he threw his call phone out the window.   
  
  
Chris's foot suddenly grew very heavy as he began driving faster to the arena. He had a match against Hunter tonight. Good, he needed to work off some tension.   
  
  
Back in Canada, Angel was still holding the phone in shock. "I told him someone was here." The other occupant of her bed raised his head and stared at her. "Did you tell him who?" She shook her head no. He simply smiled and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
  
"Get some sleep Angel, you have work tomorrow." She listened to her lover and turned over and closed her eyes tightly. Her tears falling down her face and wetting her pillow. He watched her until he was sure she was asleep. Then he got out of the bed and walked into the living room. He saw a picture of Chris and Angel on their wedding day.   
  
  
"He always did look goofy in a tux." He said with a witty hint of sarcasm. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He never knew being out on the injured list would have this kind of advantage.   
  
  
"Kinda funny ain't it?" He asked his reflection in the mirror. "Who would've thought you'd be banging Y2J's wife, but then again, who betta then Kanyon."   
  
  
Chris Kanyon laughed as he walked out of the bathroom, and climbed back into bed with Jericho's wife.   
  
  
___________   
  
  
Chris Jericho walked out of the arena. He had changed his clothed. He was now wearing his black slacks and a blue shiny shirt. The front was unbuttoned showing off his abs. He heard someone running up from behind him. He turned around to see Stacy Keibler running up to him.   
  
  
"Chris! I'm glad I caught you, a group of us was going out to the club tonight for a few drinks and some dancing. Do you wanna come with?"   
  
  
Chris thought about it for a second. "Sure, I'll come." He didn't have anything better to do. He was going to go back to his hotel and get drunk while looking at a picture at Angel, so, the only difference would be now he'd be out with people he worked with. Sounded like a barrel of laughs.   
  
  
"Good." Stacy said with a smile. "You can follow us." She said as she ran back to someone's car and got in. Chris thinks it was Shane Helm's car. But he wasn't sure, he didn't really care either. He finished walking to his rental car and got in and started following the line of cars leaning the arena.   
  
  
"What the hell am I doing?" He mockingly asked himself, he glanced up at his reflection in the mirror. "What no reply? The Ayatollah can't even answer himself?" Chris shook his head as he pulled up to the bar. _Damn, I need a drink_   
  
  
____________   
  
  
TBC. 


End file.
